Gathered
by PandaLover156
Summary: What happens after the Cell games? Goku's gone and so is Vegeta's sanity will the world tournament bring him and Goku together or drive them to the brink of death? Boy/Boy
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta's POV

'I can't believe it Cell was finally defeated and yet I still felt broken inside. Kakarot

my one true love was gone and didn't want to be wished back. Why? Why would

he choose death over being with us I almost begged him pleaded even to make

him come back, but it would be unruly, but not a day goes by that I don't wish I

had begged him that I had pleaded for him to come back to be with us with me…'

Then there was a banging on my door. "Vegeta honey please come out you've

been in there for 3 days you need to get out." That woman Bulma called out. "NO

I TOLD YOU BEFORE LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled back. "Vegeta you have to come

out think about Trunks he needs you!" She practically pleaded. "SHUT THE FUCK

UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said temper and power level rising. "FINE WAIST

AWAY IN THERE FOR ALL I CARE, BUT ONCE YOU COME OUT I'M FILING A

DEVORCE!" She yelled through the door. "FUCKING FANTASTIC!" I yelled out and flew out the window.

Once I was as far away from that god damned house and city I rested on a deserted island.

"Damn it Kakarot why did you leave why did you want to stay you could've stayed here with me with all of us!" I yelled out to no one.

"Arrrrgggggghhh DAMN YOU EVEN THOUGH I NEVER ADMIT IT I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE INDISTRUCTIBLE!" I screamed turning into a super saiyan 2.

I fell to my knees and felt 2 tears run down my face onto the cracked ground. "Why?" I whispered.

Goku's POV

Other world wasn't that great. I mean sure we got to train and all, but I missed my friends and family back on Earth.

I guess you could say I hadn't realized it until I had a little look at what was going on back at home.

"Why?" Were Vegeta's last words before I turned away from the screen. I felt my heart rip in 2 which considering our history is something I never thought I would say.

"Goku we have a proposition for you." King Ki said coming up with fortune teller Baba.

"What haven't I trained enough?" I snapped accidently. "No actually we wanted to know if you would want to go back to Earth for a day." Baba said.

"Go back to earth is that possible?!" I asked heart beating so fast it was vibrating. "Well normally no, but with your record we feel that you deserve it." King Ki said smiling.

I practically jumped to the sky my tail was twitching with anticipation. "Alright the world tournament is coming up so we'll ready your arrival." Grand Ki said.

"Thanks guys this is great." I said hugging King Ki. "Okay Goku now let go your crushing me." He said gasping for breath. I put him down and continued my training.

Gohan's POV

I can't believe it I just can't believe after all this time my dad was coming back to earth to fight. It was too good to be true.

"What dad's coming back?" My little brother Goten asked eagerly. "Yeah Goten you'll finally get to meet your dad." I said ruffling his spiky hair. God I couldn't get over how much he and Dad looked alike.

"What about mom?" He asked with puppy dog eyes. Chichi had left me and Goten to fend for ourselves a few months after Goten turned into a super saiyan.

"I don't think mom's coming back." I said to him sadly. Goten sniffled and tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Don't worry Goten we don't need her got that?" I said to him pulling him closer to me. "I miss her Gohan." He said tears streaming down his face."

"I know I do to Goten." I said to him. 'I do to.'

*The day of the tournament*

Vegeta's POV

'I can't believe it I just can't believe it after 7 years of waiting he's finally coming back.' I thought inside of my head. "Wow Goku's really coming back." Krillin said.

"Yeah it's gonna' be great." Kakarot's oldest son Gohan said putting on that ridicules disguise that he insisted on wearing.

"What are you wearing?" I asked him. "My super hero costume." He said putting on his finishing touches. "You miss a lot in 7 years." I groaned.

"Yes well maybe if someone wasn't in their room half the time they would know." Bulma said from the front seat.

"Shut up woman you're forgetting we're divorced meaning I can blow you head off in holy matrimony." I snarled at her.

"You guys divorced?" Krillin asked in shock. "Yes we did thank god." Bulma said to him. I scoffed.

We finally got to the world tournament stage and were at the check in. "Where is he?" I whispered so no one else could hear.

"It's not like him to be late." Gohan said. We waited for a few minutes and my hope was slipping.

"Hey guys I'm back." A voice all too familiar said. We turned around and there was Kakarot standing next to that witch or whatever Baba. "Dad is it really you?!" Gohan breathed out.

"I would hope so ." Kakarot said just like I remember. "So uh… are you just going to stand there or…" He didn't finish his sentence when everyone rushed over to hug him.

I smirked, but really I was hysterical inside. "Nice to see you again Vegeta." He said looking my way. I blushed, but hid it behind a nod.

"Hey Gohan it looks like there's a little me behind your leg." Goku said looking at Goten. 'Oh yeah he never got to meet Goten.' I thought.

"This is Goten." Gohan said looking behind him. "Hey little guy I'm Goku." He said crouching down to the little kids height. Goten slowly came out from behind Gohan's leg and jumped up to Goku's arms.

"So guys should we get checked in?" Goku asked picking up his son. We all nodded and left.

TBC

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Goku's POV

I noticed the lack of my ex-wife and it bothered me to know she actually left our kids to fend for themselves. But I still went on smiling like I always did when I was well you know alive.

"So Goku what have you been doing for the past 7 years?" Krillin asked. "Oh you know train." I said bluntly. "What's the matter you seem oblivious." He said. "Huh oh nothing just taking it all in remember our first world tournament?" I asked snapping out of my daze. "Oh yeah with Jackie Chun." Krillin said shaking his head.

"Yeah I came in second that day." I said with a sigh. "Good times now it's all show." Krillin said. "So I've seen." I said with a fraction of anger in my voice.

"Let's make a deal who ever fights that Satan moron get's to kill him." Vegeta said falling beside us. "Vegeta you know we can't do that." I said smiling. I could've sworn he blushed, but I discarded it.

Time Lapse.

We were all checked in and they were starting the preliminaries. "Alright first is our champ Hercule Satan." The announcers called out.

As expected Hercule came out doing a bunch of stupid poses for the cameras. 'Doesn't the public get tired of the same stupid stuff?' I though and as if on cue all of the cameras blew out.

I turned and saw Piccolo smirking. 'Good to know Piccolo hasn't changed.' I said with a chuckle. "What's so funny?" Krillin asked. "Nothing." I replied back.

Hercule stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes, but quickly got on with the punching meter. 137 flashed on the screen and the fans went wild.

"How pathetic." Vegeta said and I smiled. "Now uh… number 18." The announcer called out. "Now remember not too hard." Krillin said to his wife. "I'll try." She said nonchalantly.

Unfortunately she didn't think in practically and scored a 774. Thank goodness they were pretty stupid and she went again. This time it was a little lower, but most of the people were still stunned when she got a 204.

We all went and up next was Vegeta. "Stand out of my way!" He said harshly to the announcer. With one raise of his fist the machine was destroyed.

I sighed and put my hand to my face. Everyone stood there wide eyed and jaw practically dislocated from their mouth.

Vegeta smirked and walked over to us. "Nice going Vegeta." Gohan said with a sigh.

"Oh well it looks like it's going to be a while before they get a new machine want to go watch the junior competition?" I asked them. "Sure it's better than this lame side show." Vegeta snarled looking back over his shoulder. I couldn't help, but knowing that my prince hadn't changed.

Vegeta's POV

I know what I did was a little extreme, but I couldn't help it I was just so agitated by these incompetent humans.

"Yo Vegeta you think you could let some of our opponents live before you fight?" I heard Krillin ask.

"Imbecile I wouldn't kill those morons I would be disqualified." I scoffed. Kakarot laughed and I felt a warm smile threaten to spread across my face.

"So Vegeta have you gotten stronger since the last time?" Kakarot smirked. "You better believe it and I promise you before you have to leave for other world I am going to fight you." I said in my usual cocky tone.

"Looking forward to it." Kakarot said returning the tone. I smirked and found myself wanting him to use the tone even more.

Time Lapse.

As expected my son won the junior category, but if Goten was trained by Goku I have no doubt in my mind that he would've won.

"Good fight there Kakarot Goten's impressive for his age." I said to Kakarot. "Thanks you too Trunks takes after you in a lot of ways." He said smiling his goofy smile. I blushed, but hid it behind a smirk.

"Well I'm starving." Kakarot said when we left the arena. "Let's go to the competitor's lounge I heard that they have "luxury" accommodations." Krillin said. "Yeah sure I'm game." Kakarot said we all nodded and left.

I have to admit their food was really good. Kakarot looked like he was going to explode and I smirked.

While we were picking our numbers we ran into some uninvited visitors of course I paid them no mind, but the others acted like they saw the walking dead.

I found myself itching with agitation when I was sitting next to Kakarot he was close and his scent was intoxicating. I wanted more and I had to use a lot of restraint.

The scent was like melted gold it was almost pleasant like a nice summer day. I leaned in closer accidentally and brushed up against his arm. Gods his skin was like silk.

Kakarot starred at me with his beautiful deep charcoal eyes. "You okay?" Kakarot asked. I realized I'd been starring at him for too long luckily no one was watching.

"Uh… Yeah I'm fine don't uh… don't… uh worry about me." I stuttered turning way. Inside I was pounding myself inside of my head.

"Vegeta are you sure?" Kakarot asked putting his hand on my shoulder. Right then and there I thought I was going to melt.

"Can I um… talk to you somewhere else?" I asked him. "Sure." Kakarot said fallowing me behind to the alley out back.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kakarot asked leaning against the brick wall. "I... I… I don't… There's something… I have to uh tell you err um I just don't know how to actually word it in a certain way that you might get it." I fumbled.

"Whatever it is I'm here for you." Kakarot said. "That's just it I… that's my problem." I said to him.

"Look I don't know it's just after you left I found myself not wanting to do anything anymore not even fight. I guess what I'm trying to say is-" After that I didn't get to finish because I was pushed up against the wall and met by Kakarot's lips.

His lips were soft and light. He tasted like the heavens from above. I stood there stunned, but soon I returned his kiss, sucking on his lower lip. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and we battled for dominance he one and I purred in his mouth.

"Goku I think I… I think I…""Shh don't speak." Goku whispered onto my lips. I nodded and the next thing I knew my legs were wrapped around his torso he flashed us somewhere more private and we ripped off layer after layer of clothing. I started to kiss his neck when I pulled away violently and knocked him down to the ground.

Powering up I pinned him down to the dirt ground. "I told you I was going to fight you before you left." I said to him. He smirked and powered up as well blonde bangs falling into his face. "Your choice." He said kicking me onto the rock formation behind us. I shot through that pretty fast and I stood up from a pile of rubble.

I saw him appear in front of me and I was soon forced against a mountain with his hands clenching mine. I smirked in his face and leaned into kiss him. He accepted my mouth eagerly and ran my tongue down his neck.

A moan escaped his mouth and I had him where I wanted him. I nipped his earlobe playfully, "Ve-Vegeta." He groaned. I pushed back into the mountain and shot my legs out pushing him down to the ground. I jumped down and straddled his torso.

Since we were both shirtless it was pretty easy to pin point each other's soft spots. I bit his nipple and heard him gasp out in pleasure. Before I knew it Kakarot flipped me over so I was under him.

Both of our erections were grinding against each other and I felt his finger slip inside of me. I took in a sharp intake of breath before both of our pants were off.

"Ka-Kakarot… please fuck me." I moaned out. "Whatever you say my prince." He said darkly and quickly thrust himself inside of me.

I dug my nails into his back and wrapped my legs onto his waist bringing myself even closer to him.

I felt him buck his hips back and forth first it was slow than it gradually became faster. I mangled my tongue around his and brought myself into a sitting position.

He became more violent and I was at the peak of my climax. "Hold on my love." Kakarot said. I bit my lip refusing to let out a whimper.

Once we were a hair of a fraction away from Cumming he bit into my neck and I screamed. I bit into his completing the mating ceremony came hard.

We powered down and Goku fell onto me. I panted hardly and whispered in his ear, "I guess what I've been trying to say is I love you Goku and I don't want you to ever leave." I managed to half whisper half breath out. "I love you too Vegeta and I promise I won't leave you again." He said kissing my forehead. I smiled and wrapped my arms loosely around him not wanting to let go.

THE END… (Or is it?)


End file.
